


A Little bit of Reconnaissance

by cylo



Series: Jackalope [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, she who has the information has the power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/pseuds/cylo
Summary: Snooping around in Deadlock's leader's office, Jacqueline meets an unexpected ally.Maybe the first in a series? Who knows!





	A Little bit of Reconnaissance

 

Something electric tickled in the air

Jacqueline felt the change and immediately and froze, straining her ears against the the darkness. Even crouched low under the desk, she could feel movement in the room around her. In an instant, she knew there was a reason to be afraid. Someone was with her, and it wasn’t Carr. Somebody infiltrating Deadlock, just as she was. Well, she was supposed to be here, but not _ in here _ . Not in _his_ office.

“Hey there.” A woman materialized in front of Jackie’s face, causing her to jump. Bands of purple shone brightly in the inky blackness, illuminating her face. “What do we have here?” She tilted her head and looked Jackie over, a slow smirk growing as she seemed to put the pieces together. The woman backed up, and the dim office lights flickered to life. “You can come out; I’m not going to hurt you.”

The woman moved with such casualty, Jackie decided to believe her. She slowly crawled from the desk and rose slowly, unsure of what exactly to make of her. Fear turned to apprehension, she remained silent as the woman took a look around the room, sighing at what she saw.

“All so archaic.” She knitted her brows together. “No internet, wired CCTV? You would think the largest North American arms dealer would have at  _ least  _ tech from this decade.” A  thick silence, the woman finally acknowledging the daggers Jackie was staring into her. “Perhaps your big brother is onto something. I mean, it got me all the way out here, didn’t it?” Her eyebrow raised, expecting a laugh or any kind of reaction from her company. Jackie didn’t comply.

“He’s  _ not  _ my brother.” Jackie’s voice was low, her words annunciated with contempt for the man. Her identity always hung to his side, a useless accessory that came with her sister.

“No.” The woman agreed, her voice heavy with mock pity. “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, would you?” A soft chuckle. The familiarity erased any questions Jackie had lined up. She’s done her research.

Thoughts flooded her mind as she tried to find a reason why she would be here. Most likely because of the deal with Talon, but who’s corner was she in? Jackie knew she needed to tread carefully. First impressions are killer.

“I’m sure you know my name, but is there something I may call you?” A very carefully lined up shot in the dark. The woman’s eyes flashed with interest at the unexpected question. A visible recalculation was made. 

“Sombra.”

_ Sombra… _ The name took a second to register. News of a global hacking spree sprung to the front of her mind. Of course Jackie new of Sombra, but had expected it to be an organization rather than one person. It was always an interesting rabbit to chase when she couldn’t sleep, researching, looking for answers in those ASCII sugar skulls. The recognition on her face widened Sombra’s cheshire grin.

“The one and only.” She opened her arms in sly pride of her reputation. With niceties out of the way, her attention went directly to her work. “Ah, I can see you’ve got a head start. The data is nearly finished downloading.” Her long nails tapped lightly on the external hard drive hooked up. “A girl after my own heart.” Sitting down at the office chair Sombra held her hand and purple hexagons danced at her fingertips. A shift in one of the monitors, a glitch, then her signature skull twitched into view, overtaking each of the monitors in turn. 

Jackie grabbed her hard drive from the console as Sombra worked effortlessly, mesmerized by the ease information cropped up. She scanned each new window, flicking away unimportant garbage and plucking interesting bits right out of the computer. 

At least a minute passed before Jackie could find her focus again, and with it questions. Not just any stupid questions, Jackie warned herself, nothing you already know the answer to.

“Are you with Talon?” 

Sombra took a moment to take a glance at the girl. “Maybe… Perhaps ‘with’ is too strong.”

The LumériCo scandal came to mind. Deliberate moves to out corporate greed in Mexico, supported by Los Muertos, no less. Jackie saw it as direct action. Justice for the people taken advantage of. Talon, on the other hand, wasn’t too occupied by any collateral damage they cause. Any of their moves were big, things that forced the world to look at  _ them _ . Make the world  _ fear  _ them.

“Are you here because of them?” Jackie ventured.

“You could say that.” Distracted by her work, but it was clear she was still very aware of Jackie. “A lot of money is exchanging hands, investors prefer to take risks when they know the odds.”

“But there’s something else.” 

“There’s always something else.” The purple from the computer flickered off. Sombra swiveled in the office chair to Jackie, tapping her chin as she considered Jackie for the third time, now. “Let me guess, you don’t want Talon getting hands on their commission, right?”

Jackie set her jaw and gave the slightest nod. 

“Deadlock’s Princess on a mission of treason.” Sombra mulled over the words, as if she wanted to see how it sounded. And she liked it. “What would your  _ sister  _ think?”

“I would die to keep it out of Talon’s hands.” The reply was blurted out. The smallest hint of a crack in her voice. The finality in which she spoke. Consequences be  _ damned _ .

“Now, slow down,  _ conejito _ . There’s no need for all of that.” Sombra’s voice took a softer tone, breaking Jackie’s determined rigidness. Sombra stood and took to leaning against the desk casually. “I’m not so much a fan of nuclear holocaust, either.” 

Jackie’s eyes darted around, as if to make sure she was still in the same reality. She could have been wrong, but she was sure there was a vague threat of blackmail in the conversation. Sombra clearly holding the upper hand.

But now it felt like she was extending it, instead.  

“Then…”

“You have the right idea, so far.” Sombra mused. “I think it’s flattering you’d use a little treasure hunt like me. It’s cute.” Jackie felt heat rise to her cheeks immediately. “You may want to set up something to randomize your IP at intervals, though. Keeps you moving around the map.”

Jackie took note, but still wasn’t completely convinced Sombra didn’t have some ulterior motives. 

“Listen, what would I gain if i was lying to you? To the greater picture? You’re not a player. You’re just a girl, caught in circumstance.” Sombra’s face shadowed. Bitterness? No, there was more to it. Familiarity. As if being pulled from a memory, she hummed a giggle, meeting Jackie’s eyes. Jackie nearly jumped at the flash of pluckiness in her stare. 

“ _ La que tiene la información; tiene el poder. _ ” 

“She who has the information, has the power.” Jackie remembered the mantra since the first day she ever started looking into Sombra’s works. Just saying it out loud gave Jackie a chill down her spine. Sombra watched as her words sunk in, her grin widening. 

“Go make yourself a player. Show them this rabbit's got horns.” Sombra reached into a pocket and produced a small tablet, giving it to Jackie. “Stay in touch, Jackalope. I’ll see you around.”

Without another warning, Sombra flickered away completely. The lights died down leaving Jackie in the dark again with her new tablet, a small purple skull dimly illuminated on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! My first AO3 work and, well, my first fic published online.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read!  
> I look forward to doing more.


End file.
